The present invention relates to a video signal generating circuit for use in a video tape recorder (VTR) and a television receiver (TV), and in particular, a sub-screen generator used in displaying a single or a plurality of sub-screens concurrently with a main screen when reproducing video signals on TV, as if spreading cards of the sub-screens on the main screen thereof.
In displaying a sub-screen superposed on a main picture by utilizing a conventional picture-in-picture (PIP) technology, the display position of the sub-screen is always fixed to a specific direction or location predetermined on the main screen of the TV.